LOVE
by GLADISA FICTORIA
Summary: "Sehun mentraktir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di cafe untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Saat mereka bermain Truth or Dare sambil menunggu pesanan tiba, tanpa disangka Chanyeol lah yang mendapat Dare kala itu. Apakah isi tantangannya?" ChanTao. HunBaek. Yaoi/BL DON'T READ IF YOU DONT LIKE!


Tittle : Love

Owner : Storyever©

Basic Cast :  
>-Huang Zi Tao<br>-Park Chanyeol

Support Cast :  
>-Byun Baekhyun<br>-Oh Sehun  
>-Kim Min Seok<p>

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Summary : "Sehun mentraktir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di cafe untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Saat mereka bermain Truth or Dare sambil menunggu pesanan tiba, tanpa disangka Chanyeol lah yang mendapat Dare kala itu. Apakah isi tantangannya?"

—oOOo—

pukul 07.00 pagi

Sang mentari mengintip dari celah jendela kamarku.  
>Membangunkanku dari keterjagaanku. Aku tersadar dari tidur lelapku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan sedikit meregangkan ototku.<p>

"Selamat pagi dunia~" tuturku sambil tersenyum dan meregangkan ototku

Halo. Aku Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang menetap di Seoul sendirian hanya karena kedua orang tuaku terhimpit masalah keuangan. Setiap bulan aku mengirimkan uang kepada mereka, berharap dapat membantu masalah keuangan mereka. Begitulah.. Aku merasa sedikit terbuang.

Aku beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

10 menit kemudian..

Aku selesai mandi dan segera keluar kamar mandi untuk memakai seragam kerjaku. Well, aku bekerja part time di cafe . Cafe yang menjual banyak coffee dan donuts lezat. Selesai memakai seragam kerja, aku segera berlalu menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Apa yang harus kumakan?" titahku setelah melihat kulkas yang kosong. Aku menutup pintu kulkas sedikit keras.

Ah. Padahal aku sangat lapar, tapi karena kulkas kosong.. baiklah. Aku akan makan donuts saja nanti. Hitung hitung untuk mengganjal perut.

Aku menyingkap tas ranselku dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk berangkat kerja. Aku membukanya dan keluar dengan seribu harapan 'Semoga banyak donuts dan coffee yang terjual hari ini, dengan begitu gajiku akan bertambah' dan aku menutup pintu rumahku kembali.

—oOOo—

pukul 09.00 pagi

Hello, aku Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan berumur 20 tahun yang penuh pesona. Aku kuliah di Seoul University jurusan seni bersama temanku yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun, Oh Sehun.

Aku dan Baekhyun pergi menuju rumah Sehun pagi ini. Sehun bilang akan mentraktir kami di cafe . Woahh~ aku sangat semangat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah sangat lama tidak berkunjung ke cafe itu.  
>Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Sehun yang telah mengajakku dan Baekhyun ke cafe itu. Tanpa biaya pula.<p>

"Ayo Baek, kita berangkat" ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar kepada pemuda manis setinggi bahuku itu yang tengah memakai sepatu.

"Ayo Yeollie hyung" jawabnya seraya menggandeng tangan kiriku setelah selesai memakai sepatu.

Kami segera beranjak menuju mobil di halaman depan. Ia membuka gerbang dan membiarkanku keluar dengan mengendarai mobil sport itu. Setelah itu, ia menutup kembali gerbang dan berlari masuk ke mobil. Kami mulai berkendara menuju rumah Sehun.

20 menit kemudian..

Kami tiba di rumah Sehun. Kami melihat Sehun yang menghampiri mobil kami. Dan akupun membuka kaca mobilku.

"Mengapa kalian begitu lama?!" tanya Sehun. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Jangan marah begitu. Kau sedang ulang tahun kekeke." ledek Baekhyun

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Seperti tidak tahu saja jam segini itu jam macet, Hun. Sudah cepatlah masuk dan berangkat ke cafe itu." perintahku kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah!" Sehun segera masuk ke mobil. Aku segera tancap gas menuju cafe yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul.

—oOOo—

Saat kami telah tiba di cafe , kami segera berjalan menuju food court untuk memesan satu lusin donuts dan tiga gelas coffee.

"Selamat pagi. Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya sang pelayan.

'Sial. Dia pria atau wanita? manisnya bukan main.' batin Chanyeol

Aku melirik nametagnya,

Huang Zi Tao.

'Kau sudah ku save dalam memoriku, manis' pikirku

"Eum— kami pesan satu lusin donuts dan tiga coffee untuk meja nomor lima." ucapku sedikit gugup

"Baiklah. Nanti saya antarkan ke meja anda tuan." ujar pelayan bernama Tao itu.

"Terima kasih" jawabku.

Kami berlalu menuju meja nomor lima dan menyegerakan diri untuk duduk disana.

"Saengil chukkaeyo Hunnie." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kado kecil dari sakunya.

"Terima kasih Baekkie, apa ini?" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menerima kado kecil dari Baekhyun tersebut.

"Hanya hadiah kecil Sehunna. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan itu padamu." Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Tak apa, Baekkie" Sehun mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ehem! Ini kado dariku Sehun. Aku harap kau senang dengan hadiahku ini" Chanyeol berdehem dan memberikan kotak yang lumayan besar pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih hyung, apa ini?" tanya Sehun sangking penasaran ia segera membuka kotak itu.

Backpack dan selembar kertas.

"Woahh! Aku mencari backpack ini kemana saja namun tak kutemukan. Tahu darimana kau kalau aku sedang menginginkan backpack ini?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya.

"Baek? Terima kasih!" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

'Oh! Sungguh menggembirakan!' batin Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama Hunnie." ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera membaca tulisan pada selembar kertas yang ada dalam kotak itu.

'Saengil chukka hamnida Oh Sehun! Aku harap kau selalu sehat dan segera menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihmu' oh lihat! Wajah Sehun sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" teriak Sehun masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kekeke!" Baekhyun tersipu malu dan Chanyeol tertawa puas.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi sepi.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain truth or dare?" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Boleh juga," jawab Sehun.

"Ayo, tapi tidak ada botol disini.." balasku kecewa.

"Baiklah kita pakai batu-gunting-kertas saja. Bagaimana?" usul Baekhyun.

"Tidak buruk. Ayo kita main." ujar Sehun.

"Batu-gunting-kertas!" ucap Baekhyun diiringi dengan tangan kami yang terkumpul di atas meja.

Chanyeol gunting.

Sehun gunting.

Baekhyun kertas.

Berarti Baekhyun kalah. Sekarang kita lihat siapa yang akan memberikan Baekhyun tantangan. Chanyeol atau Sehun?

"Batu-gunting-kertas!" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kertas.

Sehun batu.

Berarti Chanyeol yang akan memberikan tantangan pada Baekhyun.

'Sial! Coba tadi aku gunting. Pasti aku bisa berikan tantangan pada Baekkie. Aku minta dia cium aku. kekeke.' batin Sehun.

"Baiklah, apa tantangannya Yeollie hyung?" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda seakan tak takut akan tantangan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Cium pipi Sehun." ujar Chanyeol bernada sarkartis dengan smirk andalannya.

"MWO?!" teriak Sehun-Baekhyun cukup keras pada Chanyeol yang sontak membuat seisi cafe memandangi mereka bingung.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

"Mereka berisik sekali."

Begitulah tanggapan mereka. Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing lagi.

"Kalian membuat seisi cafe melihat kita!" kesal Chanyeol pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau yang membuat kami terkejut hyung!" bantah Sehun.

"Baiklah Baekkie, jika kau menolak cium bibir Sehun." tantang Chanyeol dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Apa-apaan Yeollie hyung ini. Baiklah, aku menerima tantangan sebelumnya!" kesal Baekhyun diiringi pout dibibirnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu tak tahan untuk mengecupnya.

"Sehunna— mian!" Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Ia menutup manik indahnya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Sehun.

Saat Baekhyun hendak mencium pipi Sehun, Sehun malah memandang Baekhyun dan ikut mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

'CHUPP!'

Mereka berciuman di bibir. Baekhyun yang terkejut malah mencium bibir Sehun segera membuka matanya. Sehun rencana jahatmu berhasil.

"Oopss! Ada rencana tak terduga." goda Chanyeol pada Baekhyun-Sehun yang tak elak membuat keduanya tersipu malu.

"Apa-apaan kau Sehunna? Itu first kiss ku!" kesal Baekhyun. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Itu lebih baik! Banyak orang yang mengatakan, jika first kiss itu akan selalu teringat-ingat." goda Sehun dengan senyum layaknya orang tak berdosa.

"Aishh! Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau mengejutkanku." gumam lelaki mungil itu mempoutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Baiklah lain kali aku akan lebih lembut, Baekkie sayang." Sehun tak henti menggoda Baekhyun yang kini rona merahnya sudah menjalar ke telinganya.

"Hunnie!" titah Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan berlovey dovey lagi, ok? Ayo kita main lagi."perintah Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Entahlah.. mereka membuat dirinya seperti kambing congek.

"Baiklah, ayo." balas Sehun.

"Batu-gunting-ker—"

"Permisi. Ini pesanan kalian, satu lusin donuts dan tiga coffee. Maaf terlalu lama. Tadi saya harus mengantarkan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja-meja lain." potong seorang pelayan yang Chanyeol ketahui bernama 'Huang Zi Tao'. Pelayan itu menaruh satu lusin donuts dan tiga coffee di meja mereka. Tao tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa, manis" balas Chanyeol tak sadar.

'Apaan sih Yeollie hyung?' batin Baekhyun dan Sehun bingung.

"Eh? Terima kasih tuan." Tao menunduk sejenak.

"Jangan panggil tuan, panggil saja Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

'Sepertinya Chanyeol menyukai pelayan itu.' pikir Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Chanyeol. Panggil aku jika ada sesuatu." Tao membalas senyum Chanyeol. Setelah itu kembali ke food court sambil bergidik ngeri

"Ahh. Benar-benar mempesona." Chanyeol terus memandangi tubuh Tao yang mulai menjauh sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Hey! Sadarlah, hyung." ujar Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Kau mengejutkanku Sehun!" balas Chanyeol.

"Kau menyukai pelayan itu, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada meledek.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" elak Chanyeol.

"Kau menatapnya begitu lekat Yeollie." goda Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah bukan urusan kalian. Ayo main batu-gunting-kertas!" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyeruput coffee miliknya.

"Baiklah." ujar Sehun ikut-ikutan menyeruput coffee miliknya.

"Batu-gunting-kertas!"

Chanyeol batu.

Sehun kertas.

Baekhyun kertas.

Chanyeol kalah. Nah, siapakah penantangnya? Chanyeol santai dan mulai donuts alcapone miliknya.

"Batu-gunting-kertas!"

Sehun gunting.

Baekhyun batu.

Sehun kalah. Baekhyun yang akan memberikan Chanyeol tantangan. 'Saatnya aku balas dendam!' pikir Baekhyun.

"Ajak pelayan itu kencan malam ini, Yeollie" tantang Baekhyun.

Sontak Chanyeol yang tengah makan donuts tersedak karena terkejut mendengar isi tantangan dari Baekhyun.

"MWO?!" teriak Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tantangan yang bagus Baekkie" Sehun berhigh-five dengan Baekhyun.

"Pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan kesini maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." balas Baekhyun.

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan pelayan itu hyung?" goda Sehun.

Chanyeol menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Huftt! Baiklah." jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

"Kekeke rencana berhasil." gumam Baekhyun sambil tertawa puas.

"Pelayan!" panggil Sehun pada pelayan bernama Tao itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pelayan bernama Tao itu segera menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Tao sopan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tao. Kau ingin gaji yang besar setiap berkerja part time, kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak elak membuat Sehun-Baekhyun-Tao bingung.

'Darimana Chanyeol tahu nama pelayan ini? Dan bagaimana Yeollie hyung tahu kalau pelayan ini berkerja part time disini?' batin Sehun-Baekhyun bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau disini aku kerja part time?" tanya Tao dengan nada bingung.

"Itu." Chanyeol menunjuk nametag Tao.

'Huang Zi Tao | Pekerja magang'

"Ah benar. Aku lupa kalau aku memakai nametag. Maaf Ch-Chanyeol?" gumam Tao sopan

"Tak apa, kau ingin gaji besar kan?" tanya Chanyeol melanjutkan misinya.

"Tentu saja." balas Tao.

"Turuti permintaanku dan aku akan memberimu tips yang besar. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat Tao bingung.

'Jika dipikir-pikir lumayan juga bila aku mendapat tips besar hanya karena menuruti permintaannya. Tapi apa permintaannya, ya?' pikir Tao.

'Pelayan ini kalau dilihat-lihat manis juga. Pantas saja Yeollie menyukainya.' pikir Baekhyun.

"Tenang. Ini hanya permintaan kecil." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Tao.

"B-baiklah, apa permintaanmu Chanyeol?" tanya Tao setelah mempertimbangkan pilihannya.

'Memang pintar modus! kekeke' pikir Sehun.

"Aku mengajakmu kencan malam ini di sungai Han. Aku akan menjemput ke rumahmu jam 7 malam." jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

'Tampan sekali!' pikir Tao

"Baiklah aku mau." seakan terhipnotis senyuman Chanyeol, Tao langsung menerima permintaan Chanyeol itu.

"Boleh kuminta nomor teleponmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"+82-551-763-5000″ ujar Tao menyebutkan nomor teleponnya.

"Baiklah, Tao. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan nanti sore. Jangan lupa kencan kita ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada godaan.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah aku permisi dulu." ujar Tao sambil melakukan bow 90° lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju foodcourt.

'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta.' pikir Tao.

"Yak! Benar-benar playboy cap kucing!" ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang pintar modus, hyung." ujar Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta sepertinya. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat berbicara dengannya." jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku beberapa hari ke depan. Aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku." sambung Chanyeol.

"Kau ini. Sudah, makan saja donuts milikmu." perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga langsung melahap donuts mereka masing-masing, di sela acara makan mereka juga ada canda tawa yang mengiringinya.

25 menit kemudian..

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan berjalan menuju kasir. Dia menemui pelayan bernametag 'Kim Min Seok' yang pipinya sebesar bakpao.

"Apa pesanan anda?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Kami memesan satu lusin donuts dan tiga gelas coffee." jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat senang dapat kenyang tanpa harus membayar satu porsi pun donuts alias gratis.

"Semuanya 115.000 won tuan." ujar pelayan itu sambil memberikan struck pembelian.

"Ini uangnya." Sehun memberikan uangnya pada pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih telah memakai uang pas." ujar pelayan itu.

"Sebentar Hun." Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan?" Sehun bingung.

"Paling-paling menitipkan tips untuk pelayan bernama Tao tadi," jawab Baekhyun.

"Pelayan Minseok, tolong berikan ini pada pelayan bernama Zi Tao dan katakan pada managermu bahwa ia telah berkerja dengan sangat baik. Sangat disayangkan bila diberi gaji kecil, jadi katakan pada managermu agar memberinya gaji besar supaya motivasi kerjanya meningkat." ungkap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil memberikan tips 100.000 won pada Minseok.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya pada manager." balas Minseok sangat sopan dan ramah.

"Terima kasih." ujar Chanyeol.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju basement untuk mengendarai mobil. Mengantarkan Sehun pulang dan kembali ke rumah.

—oOOo—

Pukul 17.00 Sore

Tao bersiap-siap untuk pulang dari cafe.  
>Ia memasukkan seragam kerjanya pada tas ranselnya. Ia berjalan menuju Minseok untuk sekedar berpamitan.<p>

"Minseok hyung, aku pamit pulang ya." ujar Tao tersenyum ceria pada Minseok.

"Eh! Sebentar Tao. Ada pelanggan yang menitipkan ini padaku." Minseok memberikan uang 100.000 won yang Chanyeol titipkan untuk Tao tadi siang.

"Ini dari siapa hyung?" tanya Tao sambil menerima uang tersebut.

"Ia tidak menyebutkan nama, namun katanya ia memberikan ini karena kau memberikan pelayanan memuaskan kepadanya." jelas Minseok.

'Pasti ini dari pria bernama Chanyeol tadi.' pikir Tao.

"Baiklah, aku pamit pulang hyung. Annyeong." pamit Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari cafe.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak Minseok pada Tao yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

—oOOo—

Tao tiba di flat sederhana miliknya.

"Huftt! Hari yang melelahkan." Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa miliknya.

'You have a Message! SMS!'

Nada pesan dari ponselnya terdengar. Ia segera membuka ranselnya dan meraih ponselnya.

'Klik!'

Membuka pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tao bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mendapatkan segelas air putih.

'Halo, nona magang. Aku Chanyeol. Pelangganmu tadi siang. Boleh aku dapatkan alamatmu? Aku yang akan menjemputmu nanti malam.' isi pesan tersebut.

"Rupanya dari pria tampan itu." ujar Tao sambil menyeruput segelas air putihnya.

'Jangan panggil aku nona magang. Panggil saja Tao. Ini alamatku, Seoul Street blok c nomor. 27′ balas Tao.

'Klik!' Tao mengklik tombol send.

"Jika diperhatikan, dia sangat tampan." Tao bermonolog ria sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi dapur.

'You have a message! S—'

Tao membuka pesan itu.

'Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Dandanlah yang cantik. Aku menyukaimu noona.' membaca isi pesan itu benar-benar membuat hati Tao berdebar. Apakah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Entahlah! Lebih baik bersiap untuk nanti malam. Ayo mandi." Tao segera menyergap tas ranselnya yang berada di sofa dan segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

—oOOo—

Pukul 18.45 malam

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan penampilan stylishnya. Dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans ditambah jaket hangat yang cukup tebal berwarna abu-abu. Tak lupa rambut klimisnya yang ia tata sedikit acak.

"Ternyata dia tinggal di Seoul Street. Sungguh mudah kucari." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kulit yang tebal keluar pintu.

"Baekkie, aku jalan!" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekkie yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol segera berlari ke halaman depan dan langsung menaiki mobil sportnya lalu mengendarainya menuju rumah Tao.

—oOOo—

Tao sudah siap dengan celana jeans abu-abunya dan kemeja flanel berwarna abu-abu hitam. Ia memakai sepatu converse hitam. Rambutnya ia tambahkan efek curly.

'TINN!'

Tao mendengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tiba." Tao segera keluar dari rumah dan menutupnya kembali.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia segera menghampiri Tao.

"Tao? Kau… sungguh berbeda. Kau sangat manis." Chanyeol terpesona melihat penampilan Tao yang berubah drastis dari tadi siang.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Tao tersipu malu karena pujian yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

"Baiklah. Ayo naik ke mobil noona manis!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Tao menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tao.

Tao memasuki mobil. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil. Dan segera berlari masuk menuju pintu mobilnya yang lain.

'Brummm!'

Mobil melaju menuju sungai Han.

"Tao, sejak kapan kau bekerja part time di Cafe?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berkendara.

"Entahlah. Sebulan yang lalu." jawab Tao.

"Menurutku kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi pekerja magang, Tao." goda Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" balas Tao santai walaupun hatinya berdebar kencang.

Ya, begitulah percakapan yang mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju sungai Han.

—oOOo—

Mereka tiba di sungai Han. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Mereka turun bersamaan.

'Grepp!'

Chanyeol merangkul Tao sambil berjalan menuju sungai Han.

"Bukankah dingin? Aku tak ingin kau kedinginan Tao." Chanyeol mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Tao.

'Ah~ Dia sangat pengertian.' pikir Tao.

"Terima kasih yeollie hyung." gumam Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja" Chanyeol membalas senyum Tao.

Mereka duduk di tepi sungai. Menatapi gemerlap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Aku baru menemui namja semanis dirimu, Tao." Chanyeol tak henti memandangi wajah Tao.

"Eh?" Tao menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau itu berbeda dari namja lain. Kau baik, manis, dan membuatku nyaman berada di sisimu. Aku.. sepertinya jatuh cinta kepadamu." ungkap Chanyeol seraya membelai pipi Tao lembut.

"Kau tidak salah bicara, kan?" tanya Tao memastikan.

"Iya" balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Terima kasih telah menaruh perhatian lebih padaku. Aku juga nyaman bersamamu walaupun kita baru bertemu tadi siang." Tao mulai mendaratkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Angin semilir menyapu wajah mereka dengan lembut. Membuat keduanya terlelap pada suasana, dan saling menyandarkan kepala mereka satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengelus surai curly milik Tao dengan lembut juga mengecup kening Tao pelan.

Tao sangat menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol sehingga ia kini mendaratkan kepalanya pada paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Tao. Matanya tertutup, nafasnya teratur. Hey! Tao tertidur. Saat Chanyeol hendak membangunkan Tao dari keterjagaannya ia merasa tidak tega. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 20.39 malam.

Chanyeol yang tidak tega membangunkan Tao akhirnya mengangangkatnya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

—oOOo—

Pukul 06.32 pagi

Cahaya mentari mengintip dari bilik jendela. Membangunkan sosok manis yang masih tertidur lelap. Melihat itu, sang pria lain membangunkan sosok manis itu dengan lembut.

"Tao bangun, ini sudah pagi. Memangnya kau tidak kerja?" Chanyeol menepuk nepuk pipi Tao.

"Eungghh~" lenguh Tao pelan.

Tao tidur di kamar Chanyeol yang terkontaminasi warna putih. Dengan ukuran king size pada ranjangnya.

"Eh? Dimana aku?" tanya Tao bingung saat sadar bahwa ia tidur di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kau di rumahku." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Tao sambil mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Ah. Bagaimana bisa?" Tao memiringkan wajahnya. Sangat imut ditambah dengan bibir yang pout dan pipi menggembung.

'Chup!'

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Tao sekilas.

'BLUSH!'

Pipi Tao seketika merona.

"Yak! Mengapa kau mengecup bibirku?!" Tao teriak sedikit kencang.

"Salah sendiri memasang ekspresi seperti itu." goda Chanyeol dengan senyum nakal.

'SMS! DINGDONG! SMS!'

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol langsung meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kecil yang posisinya berada tepat di samping ranjang.

'Aku akan berangkat sekolah bersama Baekkie. Bilang padanya kalau aku sudah berada di halaman depan.'

Pesan dari Sehun ternyata.

'TOKK! TOKK!'

Ketukan pintu membuat Tao dan Chanyeol terkejut.

"Masuk saja Baekkie!" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun nona cantik?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"I-iya." balas Tao mencoba bersifat netral.

"Eumm. Yeollie aku pamit ke sekolah, ne? Sehun sudah menjemputku." jelas Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, dia sudah di halaman depan." ujar Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Dia mengirimiku pesan." Chanyeol malas.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ne? Annyeong Yeollie, annyeong nona cantik. Hati-hati Chanyeol itu ganas jika sudah berduaan." ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke luar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"B-benarkah itu, yeol?" tanya Tao sedikit takut.

"Ada betulnya juga omongan Baekkie itu." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang milik Tao.

"Eummhh." lenguh Tao.

"Aku memang sedikit liar jika sudah berduaan." goda Chanyeol sambil mengecup dan menghirup aroma tubuh Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukanhhh?" tanya Tao polos.

"Akh! Perutku lapar. Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti. Setelah kenyang." Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Tao. Menyisakan kelegaan dalam hati Tao.

Jantung Tao berdebar sangat kencang setiap bersama Chanyeol. Dan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat jantungnya nyaris melompat dari tempatnya.

"Well~ kau tidak berkerja? Memangnya hari ini kau free?" Chanyeol mengingatkan Tao pada part time working nya.

"AH IYA! MANA PONSELKU?!" Tao bangkit dan segera mencari ponselnya.

"Ini ponselmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel Tao.

'Klik! Klik!'

'3 pesan masuk. 1 panggilan tak terjawab.'

"Yeollie! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau ada panggilan masuk tadi?!" ujar Tao sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tadi mandi," balas Chanyeol santai.

"Eh? Maaf. Aku tak tahu." Tao menunduk. Ia merasa berasalah dengan Chanyeol karena memakinya.

"Sudah, aku tak apa. Baca pesannya. Mana tahu itu pesan yang penting." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Tao lembut.

"Baiklah." Tao membalas senyum Chanyeol dan mulai membuka pesan satu persatu.

'Tao kau akan pergi kerja tidak hari ini? Aku akan pergi kerja sekarang. Jadi kalau kau tidak kerja juga tidak masalah.' pesan dari Jongdae.

'Tao mengapa kau tidak datang kerja? Kau kan tahu ini hari Jumat? Pelanggan akan sangat ramai jika hari Jumat.' pesan dari Minseok.

'Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kau sakit ya? Jika begitu tidak usah datang kerja. Beristirahatlah. Jongdae sudah datang untuk menggantikanmu.' pesan dari Minseok lagi.

"Yeollie~ aku membuat mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan aku." ujar Tao sambil mempoutkan.

Chanyeol seketika melompat ke ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Tao.

"Memangnya mereka mengirimimu pesan seperti apa?" Chanyeol memeluk Tao dari samping.

'DEG!'

Jantung Tao berdegup kencang.

"Eumm— mereka mengirimkan pesan ini." Tao memiringkan ponselnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol membaca pesan dari Minseok dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol membaca pesan mereka.

"Sudahlah balas saja kalau kau sakit dan tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini, sayang." Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher milik Tao dan mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang ramping milik Tao.

'DEG!'

Lagi. Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdetak keras.

"Eh?" Tao terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Aroma tubuhmu sangat harum." Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh Tao.

Seketika Tao terbayang ucapan namja manis tadi.

'Hati-hati Chanyeol itu ganas jika sudah berduaan.'

"AAAAAAAAA~!" teriak Tao yang menusuk telinga Chanyeol.

—oOOo—

Pukul 07.15 pagi

Tao sedang mandi, sementara Chanyeol sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua di dapur.

'Ceklek'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok cantik yang hanya terbalut sebuah handuk. Uhh~ so sexy.

"Yeollie hyung bilang pakai saja bajunya ada almari, kan?" Tao bermonolog sambil berjalan menuju almari dan membuka pintu almari tersebut.

Pertama-tama memakai celana dalam milik Chanyeol.

Ia mulai mencoba satu persatu baju Chanyeol. Ahh. Semuanya kebesaran. Manik indahnya terkunci saat melihat kemeja putih polos yang memikatnya yaa.. walau ukurannya tetap kebesaran tapi ini lebih baik karena termasuk tipe pakaian kesukaannya.

Ia memakainya. Oops ternyata sampai sepahanya. Kaki jenjangnya ia biarkan terekpos begitu saja.

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah cukup menutupi." ujarnya sambil menutup pintu almari.

Tao berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Dan membukanya.

'Ceklek'

Ia menutup itu kembali dan mulai berjalan mencari dapur dimana Chanyeol berada.

"Wahh~ rumahnya besar sekali." Tao terkagum-kagum melihat sisi rumah Chanyeol.

'Tap'

'Tap'

Dan sudah! Tao menemukan dapur sekaligus menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah memasak.

"Akhirnya kau sudah selesai mandi, nona." sapa Chanyeol sambil meneruskan acara memasaknya.

"Tentu saja. Oh hey! Kau memasak apa?" Tao mendekati Chanyeol.

'Greep!'

Tao merangkul bahu Chanyeol sambil berjinjit. Membuat kemejanya sedikit terangkat.

"AAA! Kau mengejutkanku Ta—" ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat melihat penampilan Tao yang super sexy sekarang ini. Ia memandangi paha mulus milik Tao.

'Gulp!'

Chanyeol hanya dapat menelan ludahnya.

"Kenapa yeollie hyung? Aku tidak boleh ya memakai kemeja ini?" tanya Tao sambil melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Chanyeol dan menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

'Ctek!'

Chanyeol mematikan kompor agar masakannya tidak gosong.

"Hei siapa bilang tidak boleh, sayang? Aku hanya terpana saja. Karena kau sangat seksi dengan kemeja ini." Chanyeol membelai pipi Tao kemudian mendekap pinggang ramping Tao dengan lembut.

'BLUSH!

'Aish! Kenapa sih Chan hyung selalu membuatku salah tingkah?' batin Tao.

"Benarkah? A-aku hanya saja aku merasa nyaman memakai kemeja ini, hyung." jelas Tao polos.

"Tak apa. Kau pakai saja kemeja ini, sayang. HAPP!" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bridal style ke kamarnya tanpa peduli akan masakannya yang sudah matang.

"YEOLLIE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AAA! AKU LAPAR! INGIN MAKAN!" teriak Tao sambil memberontak dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

'DUAKK!

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dengan kakinya. Tao masih meraung tidak jelas.

'BRUKK!'

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Tao pada ranjang king size miliknya dan mendudukan dirinya di atas paha Tao untuk menguncinya.

'Gawat!' pikir Tao.

"Mengapa kau selalu menggodaku, nona?" Chanyeol mulai membuka kaosnya. Menampilkan otot-otot kekar miliknya.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Yeollie.." titah Tao pelan.

"Kau bilang kau lapar kan? Aku juga. Setelah kulihat-lihat ternyata nasi goreng itu kalah lezatnya dibanding paha mulusmu ini, Tao baby." Chanyeol membelai paha mulus Tao.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

TBC

Baiklah ini fanfic pertamaku :)  
>Aku harap kalian suka.<br>Aku mau tau, ff ini layak dilanjut atau nggak.  
>Jadi review ya readers ;)<br>Minimal 20 review untuk lanjut ke chapter 2 :D

Thanks to read


End file.
